She Is Here
by Pyeknu
Summary: A drabble crossover based on the "Icemaidens" universe, where Luna Lovegood encounters someone who is as UNIQUE as she is. Any drabble additions always more than welcome.


**_Icemaidens (including Chikage) Drabble: _She Is Here**

**NOTE:** _Chikage is from _Sister Princess_, created by Sakurako Kimino and Naoto Tenhiro. Incidents in Chikage's universe are based on the history as depicted in _Bubblegum Crisis_, created by AIC, ARTMIC and Youmex. Everyone else save the other guest star all belong to J.K.R. (even those I modified as the "Icemaidens")._

_I won't spoil who "she" is at this time. Enjoy!_

* * *

"Um, Harry . . . "

Harry Potter looked up from his lunch to see Draco Malfoy standing there, accompanied as always by Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. "What is it, Draco?"

"Where are the others?" the blond Slytherin asked as he and his friends took seats beside the Boy-Who-Lived-And-Vanished as food appeared before them.

A shrug. "I don't know. We were in the Vanished Wing when an owl came to Chikage and dropped off a letter. Last I saw of her, she was heading to the privy . . . "

"Harry!"

All four boys turned as Aesup Mun ran into the Great Hall. "What is it, Aesup?" Harry asked, his heartbeat increasing on seeing the pale look on the Korean witch's face.

Aesup stopped, panting as she moved to catch her breath. "You have to come to the Vanished Wing, Harry! Chikage . . . " Another pant. "She . . . oh, Fates!"

"Miss Mun, what exactly is the problem?"

Eyes turned as Severus Snape came up to them. "Sorry, _Sŏnsaeng-nim_, but Chikage's hiding herself under her white cape on one of the beds in the southwest classroom of the Vanished Wing! She's been there since she got this letter from Gringotts, muttering things like 'We're doomed' and 'She's coming' and stuff like that . . . "

Hearing that, everyone that was within range paled as Aesup's words sank in.

"Chikage Hirosaki . . . "

" . . . the beautiful Young Traveller . . . "

" . . . the most unflappable girl we know . . . "

" . . . is HIDING UNDER THE COVERS?"

Guess who they were?

"I think we better talk to Professor Dumbledore," Harry then said.

The others gulped . . .

* * *

The Vanished Wing, minutes later . . .

"Now, Chikage . . . "

"We're doomed."

Silence.

"Miss Hirosaki . . .?"

"Professor, please do not argue with me. Simply accept what I have said as fact."

Chikage's voice - as her friends would gladly attest if asked - was always low, toneless and always reflected the sheer level of CONTROL the Young Traveller always exerted on herself even in the direst circumstances. That, Albus Dumbledore mused, was always a comfort when it came to this young witch from another dimension.

To see her act like THIS, however . . .

"Um, Chikage, what do you MEAN that we're doomed? Could you please be a little bit more SPECIFIC?" Hermione Granger then prodded.

In answer, a black-sleeved arm poked out from under the blankets and the white hooded, cross-embossed cape that was now hiding Chikage from outside view, a letter in hand. Albus took it, and then opened it to read. A second later, he blinked. "Oh, dear."

"What is it, Professor?" Achelois Runcorn asked.

"It's from Chikage's grandfather," the headmaster stated. "It appears there was an accident at the Megatōkyō Spiral with one of Miss Hirosaki's co-survivors from the Great Second Kantō Earthquake. This poor young lady accidentally slipped off one of the observation galleries in the Spiral core and was exposed to all the spirits of the dead of the earthquake and all that has happened in Tōkyō since that day."

All the purebloods in the room turned sheet-white on hearing that. "Oh, Sweet Merlin!" Pansy Parkinson breathed out. "All FIVE MILLION of them?"

"Unfortunately so, Miss Parkinson," he replied as he scanned over the letter, clearly baffled as to why this letter was causing THIS sort of reaction in Ryūji Hirosaki's granddaughter. "What is worse, somehow, this young lady got it into her head to breach the dimensional barriers and time barriers between Megatōkyō in 2030 and Britain in 1996, all on the premise to 'look in' on Miss Hirosaki's welfare."

More silence.

"So what's the big problem?" Harry demanded.

"Um, Harry," Draco then warned. "What of . . .?"

The door crashed open. "_**HIDE ME!**_"

Before anyone could react, a blonde-haired streak of something raced into the room and bolted underneath the bed under whose covers Chikage was currently hiding on. Everyone jolted on seeing that, and then Harry knelt down to look who was now shivering there. "Luna! What's wrong?" he demanded on recognising Luna Lovegood.

Everyone else looked to see a shivering Ravenclaw fourth year curled up on herself. "She's a monster . . . a complete monster . . . we're doomed . . . we're doomed . . .!" she muttered under her breath as she seemed to tightly grasp the butterbeer cork necklace she always wore to keep the Nargles at bay.

"WHO?" everyone else demanded.

"_Accio Luna Lovegood's Butterbeer Cork Necklace!_"

Luna screamed out as her necklace was torn out of her hand, flying through the air to wing Harry in the face before it soared over everyone else to land in an outstretched hand. "_**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO . . .!**_" Luna wailed.

"_**REDUCTO!**_"

Everyone ducked automatically as bits of cork seemed to shower over them, and then they turned to see who was standing there: a raven-haired Japanese girl of about sixteen or so, with wide brown eyes that seemed, in the eyes of everyone else, quite expressive if a little on the vacant side. On reflecting _that_, Hermione then mused, this stranger - who was dressed now in a simple blouse-and-skirt combination with a hand-knit sweater drawn over her top - seemed to remind her VERY much of Luna.

As the remaining fragments of Luna's shattered necklace clattered on the floor, the newcomer then breathed out. "Whew!" she said in English with an accent that seemed part-New York Bronx and part-Texan. "Lucky thing I showed up when I did! Poor Luna could've been hurt by that thing!" She then blinked on noting everyone gaping at her, and then she walked over to place herself beside Chikage's bed, a hand reaching out to pull up the hood to reveal a pale-faced traveller, which made everyone else all pale and step back. "«_Hey, Chikage-chan! Whatcha doin' underneath your cape? Someone trying to bother you?_»" she asked in Japanese with a clear Ōsaka accent.

A sigh. "«_Hello, Ayumu._»"

"Um, Chikage . . . "

Eyes locked on Camellia Matthews. "Yes, Camellia?" Chikage breathed out.

"Would you care to introduce your friend to us?" the silver-haired Slytherin asked.

"Yo."

Camellia gasped on seeing said girl in question now standing before her, her right hand raised up in a near-Nazi salute, though the hand was bent up to show her palm. Noting that, Camellia blinked before she mimed the other's actions. "Y-yo."

"Um, Albus . . . "

"Yes, Severus?"

"Who is this?"

"This is Ayumu Kasuga, a first year student at Azuma High School in the Nakano Ward of Tōkyō," Albus explained before he glanced at the letter Ryûji had sent him. "She is sometimes referred to by her friends as 'Ōsaka.'"

"I told you we were doomed."

Eyes locked on Chikage, and then they turned to gaze on the just-arrived Ayumu, who was now smiling at them, her arm still held up in greeting. Before anyone could say anything more, a whimpering voice then pleaded, "Why . . .?"

Ayumu turned to see a teary-eyed Luna peeking up from underneath the bed. "Why what, Luna?" the just-arrived woman asked as she gazed on the weeping Ravenclaw.

"Why did you destroy my necklace?" Luna moaned. "It protects me from Nargles."

Ayumu blinked, and then she shrugged. "There was a gulping plimpy inside the cork."

Still more silence.

"A GULPING PLIMPY?" Luna shrieked.

"Sure!" Ayumu asserted with such an earnest smile, it even had Hermione hanging off every word she was saying. "I thought your father would'a taught'cha about them, Luna! He writes about 'em all the time in the _Quibbler_, right?" As Luna's jaw dropped to the floor, an aura of darkness seemed to cloak the newcomer as she added, "Gulping plimpies LOVE to guzzle down butterbeer! It makes 'em grow to TEN times their normal size and makes 'em want to do all sorts of silly things! Even the FUMES that're trapped in a butterbeer bottle cork'll get 'em going! You gotta be really, really, REALLY careful there, Luna! From what I read about 'em in my dimension, they're gonna team up with the nargles and the heliopaths one day to make all humans bow to them!"

Hearing that, Luna gulped. "R-r-Really . . .!"

"Sure! THAT'S what the Rotfang Conspiracy's all about! Didn't ya KNOW?"

The blonde Ravenclaw rapidly shook her head, her face now a sickly white shade that reminded Harry a LOT of what Voldemort looked like these days. Ayumu shrugged as she leaned down and helped Luna back to her feet, and then she moved to walk her out of the room. "Now, don't'cha worry about a thing, Luna! I'll get'cha a sake bottle cork necklace instead! Gulping plimpies just HATE the stuff . . .!"

Everyone else watched them go, and then Draco shook his head. "That is unreal."

"What's that, Drake?" Pansy asked.

The blond man gazed on his housemate. "I never thought there could be ANYONE that could even MATCH Loony Lovegood in craziness." He pointed to the door. "But that Kasuga girl is Lovegood SQUARED!"

Vincent and Gregory both nodded at that. "How is it possible?" Hermione demanded.

Albus hummed as he gazed on the parchment in his hand. "Well, according to Ryūji's letter, a certain Miss Tomo Takino seemed to panic when Miss Kasuga awoke . . .!"

"_**TOMO WAS BEHIND THIS?**_"

Everyone all jolted on seeing a VIOLENTLY incensed Chikage now sitting up on her bed, an aura of pure battle _ki_ now writhing like Nymphadora Tonks' hair around her. "So who is this Miss Takino, Miss Hirosaki?" Severus calmly asked.

The traveller gazed on the potions master for a moment before she sighed. "Pansy."

"What?" Pansy asked.

"When I finally go home, remind me to curse Tomo for a year afterward."

Jaws dropped. "Um, wh-why?" Jane Roper stuttered.

A smirk crossed Chikage's face. "Because, to use Professor Snape's own words, Tomo Takino is the _poster child_ for **dunderheads!**"

Severus' jaw dropped. "Is that even POSSIBLE?"

"It is," Chikage breathed out. "Believe me, it is . . . "

* * *

_And Ayumu and Tomo are the creations of one Kiyohiko Azuma from the manga and anime series _Azumanga Daioh_. Think of Ayumu as "Luna without magic" . . . _

_Though in the _Icemaidens_ storyline, that won't be so true now. ^_^_

_And no, Tomo will NOT be magical._


End file.
